


Soft mornings

by Seven_the_Maknae



Series: Can't do without you [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Not much talking, Very fluffy, im crying, im soft, its love kids, like for real, morning hours, soft hours, soft jisung, soft minho, theyre soft, v v sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_the_Maknae/pseuds/Seven_the_Maknae
Summary: A very soft morning for Minsung.Very cosy, very fluffy.Have fun





	Soft mornings

They laughed. They fought. They loved. They were not perfect. They had survived hard times.

The first sun rays creep their way through the light curtains and light up the room in a soft glow. One could see tiny bits of dust in the air. The room is kinda stuffy, but it’s warm and cosy.  
Soft breathing and the rustling of bedsheets are the only sounds to be heard. The birds would start their joyful whistling soon. Every other moment a car drives by in it a disgruntled and tired being listening to the talking of some over-motivated people on the radio.

The first one awakens. It’s hard to open the eyes as the room is bright and the sleep is still close. Swollen eyes fight their way open and it’s worth it. Being greeted with the beautiful sight of his still sleeping partner a soft and lazy smile appears on a face that’s too tired to move properly.

Stretching, groaning quietly and returning to the original position. His gaze wanders from the wild but endearing bed-hair to closed eyes slightly puffy from sleeping too long, along with the nose to plush lips. Lips that he knows well and that he wants to feel again. So he does.

He raises his hand from under the blanket and needs a moment to adapt to the cool air. He strokes the cute chubby cheek in front of him with the back of his fingers. His smile grows. He’s never allowed to do that when the other is awake.

Next, he lets his fingertips glide over his eyebrows, the back of his nose and to his lips. They’re slightly chapped but still desirable. Very, very desirable. He slides his hand to the side of his face and strokes his cheekbone with the thumb.

Softly, barely there, he presses a kiss on those lips. Then another one. He wanders over his face kissing his nose, his cheeks, the forehead and his sharp jaw. Just when he’s about to retreat the other rolls on top of him. Legs intertwine and arms find their way around their bodies. The newly awaken hides his face in the crook of his partner’s neck. He presses kisses onto the warm skin there.

‘Good morning’s are exchanged, mumbled and barely understandable. The still sleepy man feels fingers combing through his messy hair gently, and he hums. One hand wanders to his neck, applying a tad more pressure to help him relax. Another hum full of content. They both smile.

Some minutes pass just like that. Silence dominates the room, but it’s cosy silence. They don’t have to talk yet. They cuddle. Lips find each other. Lazy, loving and long kisses are exchanged helping them to start their day slowly and in the best way possible.

“Sleep well?”

“I did. You?”

“Mmh.”

Silence. Kisses. Cuddling.

“Know what?”

“Mh?”

“I love you and I love waking up next to you. Especially when I wake up first then I can appreciate your cute squirrel features.”

“Love you, too, baby.”

Smiles and kisses. Kisses that end because of smiling.

They may not be perfect, but they’re damn happy.


End file.
